A DigiDino MixUp
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Zoe Drake and Zoe Orimoto are two separate people who are finding life difficult. They have never met, until they cross paths and try a day in the other person's life. Will they be able to handle it? Four-shot.
1. Zoe Orimoto

A DigiDino Mix-Up

Summary: Zoe Drake and Zoe Orimoto are two separate people who are finding life difficult. They have never met, until they cross paths and try a day in the other person's life. Will they be able to handle it? Four-shot.

Notes: I wanted to do a Dinosaur King fic about Zoe when I thought of Zoe from Digimon. And so, this was born. And, some things are made up since I know very little about Japan and because I'm too lazy to look stuff up. And, because they don't tell you in the show, I watched an episode and I'm going to say that Dinosaur King is set somewhere near the Ota Ward...but I could be wrong. But, that what I'm going for. Plus, I have planned for this to be a four-shot, but I'm not telling you what each chapter is about. Hope you like it! :)

**B3 R4ND0M:-P**

_Shibuya Park, Tokyo - 3:05 PM_

"Zoe, hurry up! We got a live one in Shinjuku!" Zoe Orimoto sighed. Here was her boyfriend, Takuya, telling her to hurry up when he's normally the one who's late. She ran forward and spirit evolved as she jumped, Kazemon taking off and flying towards Shinjuku.

_Shinjuku Central, Tokyo - 3:08 PM_

Kazemon floated above Mukane Street, waiting. Then, she saw it! Amon rounded the corner on her bike, Alimon in her basket. Grabbing a flashlight from the basket, Amon flickered the light a few times before skidding down into an alley.

"Plan G, you guys! Go!" Agunimon, who Beetlemon was holding, wriggled free of the beetles grip and landed on the concrete. He ran forward and jumped onto of a car and got ready to shoot his pyro darts. _'We sure are prepared for everything, aren't we?' _Zoe thought drily, as she flew over the street to land on a building across from Beetlemon. Then, a giant Mekanorimon turned the corner, looking for Amon.

"NOW!" Kazemon sighed. _'We do this too __often.'_ She held out her hands and caught the bolt of lightning Beetlemon shot out. She tied it to a satellite receiver then shot forward a stream of wind, which the digimon grabbed and tied onto a cable stick. Dana flew over head on Megramon, skirting over the wind and lightning. Agunimon launched several pyro darts, grabbing the robot's attention. As it was about to crush him, Dana flew down and it reached up for her. She flew up and just avoided the streams. But, the robot wasn't fast enough. It caught the wind stream, and its arm was caught up in a hurricane, which pulled it towards the lightning stream, electrocuting it and bringing up its Fractal Code.

"Fractal Code! DIGITIZE!" The circle of data swirled into Agunimon's D-Tector, before he turned back into Takuya. Beetlemon flew down to meet him and Amon as he turned into JP. Amon smiled.

"Well, that's another one down." JP frowned.

"Yeah, but I have the feeling that we do this too often." The other two teens shared a smile and then leaped on the large boy.

"Aw, come on, buddy! It's just the way things turn out. Get used to it!" JP shook them off and said, "But you guys are 14. I'm 15 and Dana's 17."

"And I still got it!" Dana floated down, lying down on Megramon's back. She winked before she burst out laughing. They all followed suit, especially JP. Zoe, de-digivolved, looked down on the little arrangement and sighed. She turned around and wandered off.

_Himano Park, Tokyo - 3:27 PM_

Zoe's parents had work to do Himano, and she was allowed to wander around the park. She sat on a bench near a fountain, as she thought over her troubles. She sighed.

"My life is the worst."


	2. Zoe Drake

A DigiDino Mix-Up

Summary: Zoe Drake and Zoe Orimoto are two separate people who are finding life difficult. They have never met, until they cross paths and try a day in the other person's life. Will they be able to handle it? Four-shot.

Notes: Ok, like I said last chapter, I'm too lazy to check anything, so I'm calling where the D-Team live Himano. I know that isn't a real town, and probably will never be real, but this is fanfiction. You can do anything unless it is hardcore fanon. Which this isn't.

And, just to let you know, and this is the only thing I'm telling you guys, this chapter is happening at the same time as the Giant Mekanorimon attack. And there is going to be an OC in this that may or may not be featured in other DK fics. Guess who it is!

Last chapter: Zoe Orimoto's life. Fighting digimon is now a daily thing. They even have plans for certain occasions! Now, she's in Himano Park...

**B3 R4ND0M:-P**

_Himano, Tokyo - 3:20 PM_

"Chomp! Let go of me!" Zoe Drake huffed as Max complained again about Chomp biting him.

"Chomp, let go of Max! I'll give you a leaf." Max's older sister, Sophie, tried to bargain with the baby dinosaur weakly.

"I don't think offering him a leaf is going to make him let go." And there was Rex. Zoe sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you two leaves. Now let go!" There came the sound of a struggle, then something breaking.

"Max, Sophie, did I hear something break?"

"No Mom!" Paris gave a high pitched whine before taking off around the corner into the kitchen where it was all taking place.

"Ok, Chomp, you've had your fun now. Let go before we break something else!" Chomp gave a muffled bark before something happened that involved screaming, banging and breaking. Then, Chomp, Ace, Paris and Breena came running out the kitchen, with Max, Sophie and Rex right after them. Max's nose was bright red, probably from Chomp biting him.

"Chomp! Get back here!"

"You're in trouble, Chomp!"

"You too, Ace!"

"And don't think you're in the clear, Breena!" Zoe sighed again. _'Story of my life.'_ She thought. The baby triceratops, carnotaurus, parasaurolophus and brontosaurus flew behind the couch, where Zoe was sitting. The three kids raced behind the couch after the dinosaurs. Suddenly, a beeping caught everyone's attention. Zoe pulled out her DinoHolder, with everyone crowding around behind her to see.

"It's in West Himano Park! Come on, Bree!"

"Chomp!"

"Ace!"

"Paris."

**B3 R4ND0M:-P**

_West Himano Park, Tokyo - 3:22 PM_

The D-Team got to the park to find a small, long necked dinosaur terrorising the people. Sophie gasped.

"That's a europasaurus!" The dinosaur spotted them, roared at them, then shot out razor sharp leaves.

"Look out!" They jumped out the way as the leaves embedded themselves in the tree behind them.

"And it's not happy!" They pulled out their DinoHolders and turned their partners into their cards.

"DINO SLASH!"

"TICEATOPS, ROAR!"

"CARNOTAURUS, BLOW THEM AWAY!"

"BRONTOSAURUS, SHINE!"

"Parasaurolophus, bloom." As the dinosaurs grew, the kids heard a whirring behind them. Turning around Rex cried, "Oh great, it's the Alpha Gang!"

"And the old lady!" Max and Sophie shouted. Ursula heard them and started screaming and screeching about being still very young. Zoe snapped.

"Ok, that's it! Enough with the usual routine!" She whipped out a card and swiped it with a shout of, "BIG FOOT ASSAULT!" A seismosaurus foot came down from the sky and crushed the europasaurus, turning it back into a card. Zoe stomped forward, picked up the card, and walked over to her friends, throwing the card at Max.

"There you go! Done with no messing around, or even a battle against the Alpha Gang! I'm done here! If anyone needs me, I going to let off some steam!" She turned and stomped off through the trees. The kids and adults were quiet, until Max asked, "What did we do?"

**B3 R4ND0M:-P**

_East Himano Park, Tokyo - 3:27 PM_

Zoe was finally slowing down, and she found herself at the Corolei Fountain. She sighed again. She took a seat on a bench. There was no-one else in the square except for a lovestruck couple with their dog, and a girl on another bench wearing purple and moping about something. Zoe sighed again, and just looked at the fountain. Eventually, she found herself getting bored, and was about to stand and walk off, when she heard someone say, "My life is the worst." Zoe looked around. The couple had gone, and now, it was only her and the girl.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl jumped at Zoe's voice. It was obvious that she didn't know Zoe was there.

"What did you say? About your life, I mean." The girl straightened herself up and sighed.

"I said my life is the worst. My boyfriend is oblivious to my problems, as is my friends. And, even though I do exciting...things, my life is boring." Zoe snorted.

"Puh-lease. _My_ life is boring. I do exciting things myself, but we _always_ do the same thing! I mean, we find the thing, we fight it, then _they_ show up, we fight them _and_ the thing, then in the end, it either we get it, or they get it. That's the way it always goes! I bored of it!" The girl blinked.

"Maybe our lives are equally as boring. Although I'd just _love_ to see how your life is more boring than mine." Zoe smiled.

"Yeah, same here."


	3. The Switch

A DigiDino Mix-Up

Summary: Zoe Drake and Zoe Orimoto are two separate people who are finding life difficult. They have never met, until they cross paths and try a day in the other person's life. Will they be able to handle it? Four-shot.

Notes: Ok, I hope you were able to guess who the OC was last chapter. It wasn't really hard. Now then, this chapter is where the switch happens. But you'll have to read it to understand. This chapter is going to be...a bit crazy. At least, I'll try.

Now then, one more chapter to go. Then, this short, four-shot is finished. Yay!

Continuing, this chapter will be longer than the others. One more thing, the first chapter was Orimoto's point of view, and the second chapter Drake's. This is nobody's. Enjoy! :)

Last chapter: After getting annoyed by their usual routine, Zoe Drake stomped off and met another girl at the fountain. Now, they're getting to know each other...

**B3 R4ND0M:-P**

_East Himano Park, Tokyo - 3:28 PM_

"Maybe our lives are equally as boring. Although I'd just _love_ to see how your life is more boring than mine."

"Yeah, same here." All was quiet, until the blonde asked, "What's your name?" The pinkette looked at her.

"Well, what's _your_ name?"

"Same time?"

"Sure thing."

"My name is..." The girls paused, hoping that the other would say first. But neither did. They took a deep breath.

"Zoe." There was silence as the girls looked at each other, dumbstruck. What were the odds? Then, they burst out laughing. The Zoe in purple stood up and sat next to the other Zoe.

"How crazy is this? I mean, we're both named Zoe!" Zoe Drake calmed down a bit, then burst out laughing again.

"Paris would find this _way_ crazy, too!" Purple Zoe gave Pink Zoe a confused look.

"Who's Paris?"

"My dog. My friend, Sophie, said once that there are some rare breeds of dogs going around that look like dinosaurs. Paris looks like a baby parasaurolophus." The confused look didn't go away, so Zoe said, "That dinosaur that has that thing like a stick coming out of its head." Zoe's mouth turned in an 'o', until she said, "What're your friends like?" Zoe smiled.

"Well, they're ok, I guess. There's Max, and his sister. That's Sophie. Then there's Rex. They have dogs as well. Chomp looks like a triceratops, Ace, a carnotaurus, and Breena, a brontosaurus."

"Well, my friends are all crazy. I hope you've not got any plans, cause this'll take some time. There's Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Dana, Kari, TK, Takato, Rika, Henry, Amon, Jeri, Koji, Koichi, JP, Tommy, Yasmin, and my boyfriend, Takuya. I'm not too close to the others, but I know 'em." Zoe's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Wow, aren't you the social butterfly!" Zoe gave the pinkette a small push in embarrassment. Then, she got back to their original conversation.

"Anyway, just to let you know, I don't think you could survive a _day_ in my life."

"Well, I don't think _you_ could survive a day in my life." The two girls started laughing. Just then, Zoe's D-Tector and Zoe's DinoHolder started glowing. The two girls stopped laughing and jumped to their feet. A purple and green light engulfed the two girls, until a shockwave of white energy exploded between the girls, throwing them to the ground. When their headaches passed, they sat up and rubbed their heads.

"Oh my head. What happened?" The blonde's eyes opened slowly, until she saw the pinkette and they flew open and she screamed.

"WAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY?" The pinkette's eyes shot open and she gasped.

"I-I don't know. What happened?"The girl in purple leaped to her feet and threw her arms out as she shouted, "I don't know! And to think, I went away from the guys to burn off some steam, not gain some!" Zoe held her hands in front of her as she tried to calm down the upset girl.

"Calm down, Zoe. It'll be ok. But I wonder what set off my D-Tector to go off like that?" Zoe calmed down and sat on the bench, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, same with my DinoHolder. Why did it do that?" Then, they both jumped to their feet.

"My D-Tector/DinoHolder!" They reached in their pockets and gave what they pulled out to the other person. But, before they could investigate them, a car pulled up on the road a bit away. A woman leaned out of the window on the passenger side.

"Zoe, come on! We're going home!" The pinkette walked forward a few paces with a worried look on her face.

"Oh no. It's my mom. What do we do?" Zoe tapped the DinoHolder in her hand, thinking. When Mrs. Orimoto honked the horn, she shouted, "In a minute, mom!" She put her balled up hands to her forehead, until, an idea struck her.

"I know! We'll switch places for the day, and then we'll come back here tomorrow and think of a way to switch back." The pinkette didn't have a chance to give her thoughts on the matter before the device was thrust into her hand and the pink and purple D-Tector was grabbed from her other hand, and then the blonde ran off towards the car.

"Ok! Ok..." The pinkette shouted after her weakly. Then, she looked down at the DinoHolder and sighed.

'_This is not going to be easy...'_


End file.
